


Pop Quiz, Hotshot

by Owl_Boo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Boo/pseuds/Owl_Boo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У тех, кто берет заложников, принято спрашивать про требования. Но тут всем понятно: никто никаких требований удовлетворять не собирается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop Quiz, Hotshot

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pop Quiz, Hotshot](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26359) by Anonymous. 



> Фик написан на Sherlock BBC Prompting Meme, 2010, по анонимной заявке mexican standoff, автор остался анонимным.  
> Разрешение на перевод не получить.
> 
> Бета: ~Danu~

**Играем блиц, детка**

 

— Спокойно, давайте просто все обсудим, — кричит Лестрейд, хотя пистолет не опускает. Впрочем, выстрелить он не может: Шерлок загораживает цель. Какого черта он такой длинный? Пригнулся бы, что ли.

— Благодарю вас, инспектор, за выдающийся пример ведения переговоров при захвате заложника, — тянет Шерлок обычным издевательским тоном, словно ему в висок не смотрит дуло пистолета.

— Шерлок. — Джон Ватсон абсолютно невозмутим. Такое ощущение, что эти двое даже из квартиры не выходили. И обсуждают дело за порцией зеленого карри. Лестрейду никогда их не понять, а ведь он наблюдал эту парочку с первого дня их знакомства. Практически.

— Не переживай, Джон, — спокойным, почти скучающим голосом отвечает Шерлок.

— Он приставил пистолет к твоей _голове_ , — указывает Ватсон, и в голосе нет ни капли волнения. Сразу видно: солдат.

— В самом деле. Пожалуй, на открытый гроб рассчитывать не придется.

Джон усмехается — милостивый боже, усмехается! — хотя Лестрейд с трудом слышит их диалог из-за рева крови в ушах. Донован тоже не видит цель, никто из них не видит. Стрелять нельзя, преступник стоит спиной к стене.

— Положение, судя по всему, тупиковое, — говорит Шерлок. Голос гулко разносится по пустому переулку. Повсюду бетон и кирпичные стены. Неподалеку пожарная лестница. И никаких зацепок, ничего, что могло бы помочь.

Лестрейд перебирает варианты в уме; пусть его мыслительный процесс медленнее, чем у Шерлока, но он хочет проверить все вероятности дважды. Ни единого выхода. Ничего не сделать, пока преступник не двинется с места.

— Джон, помнишь фильм, который ты заставил меня посмотреть? — спрашивает Шерлок, пристально глядя на Ватсона.

— Который?

— Не время обсуждать фильмы, — огрызается Лестрейд. Может, они с Шерлоком и не друзья, но ему не улыбается смотреть, как мозги детектива выплеснут на мостовую, словно помои.

— Да пусть он лучше выстрелит, — бормочет Андерсон, в котором даже сейчас симпатии к Шерлоку не больше, чем обычно.

— Бросай оружие! — кричит Лестрейд. Дурацкая фраза, но ничего другого в голову не приходит. У тех, кто берет заложников, принято спрашивать про требования. Но тут всем понятно: никто никаких требований удовлетворять не собирается.

— В прошлую среду — с парнем, чью роль лучше сыграл бы деревянный чурбан, и девицей, которая постоянно орала. И преступником, настолько же бездарным в смысле логики, как и Андерсон.

— А, этот, — вспоминает Джон, а затем добавляет твердо и резко: — Нет.

Шерлок смеется:

— Браво, Джон. Дедукция дается тебе лучше и лучше. Не все еще потеряно, — Шерлок, похоже, впечатлен, хотя интонация у него покровительственная. — Я, впрочем, не имел в виду, что... Я хотел сказать, что это возможный вариант.

— Нет, — повторяет Джон.

Теперь преступник в замешательстве. Рассчитывал на это Шерлок или нет, а Лестрейду не нравится такое положение дел. Стрелок в подобном состоянии начинает паниковать, а тот, кто паникует, становится непредсказуемым.

— Шерлок, — кричит он. — Я думаю, тебе пора заткнуться.

— Вот поэтому, инспектор, — говорит Шерлок, с видом великого фокусника обращаясь к аудитории, — вам давно стоит прекратить попытки думать и предоставить это занятие тем, кто обладает соответствующей способностью.

Лестрейд сцепляет зубы и изо всех сил стискивает пистолет, пытаясь зафиксировать его на цели; в прицел попадает то фрагмент лица преступника — глаз, бровь и кончик носа, — то лоб Шерлока, прямо между бровей.

— Хотя из вас вышел куда лучший полисмен, чем из этого парня — преступник.

И тут время замедляется. Шерлок выворачивается из захвата (в процессе _полностью_ перекрывая линию огня). Джон кричит: «Шерлок!», пистолет слегка смещается вниз. Теперь Шерлок может обернуться к преступнику лицом.

— Я понимаю, измены жены пережить нелегко, — заявляет он, воспользовавшись секундной паузой, — но это не повод терять профессиональную хватку.

Лестрейд знает, что Шерлоку неведомо понятие такта. Вернее, он в курсе, что это значит, но считает, что к нему оно не относится.

Время стало медленным и вязким, как кисель; оно тянется, а не течет. Преступник вопит что-то оскорбительное — примерно то же, что сам Лестрейд думал о Шерлоке, чтоб его, Холмсе миллионы раз. Стрелок злится, и пистолет в его руке уже не дрожит, направленный ниже, прямо в сердце. Движется только он, остальные застыли, не в силах пошевелиться, и лишь у Шерлока с Джоном на лицах не страх, а решимость.

Лестрейд вдруг понимает, что орет: «Да стреляйте уже кто-нибудь!».

И кто-то стреляет.

Палец преступника давит на крючок. Инспектор видит, как отдача прокатывается по руке к плечу, неожиданно для стрелка толкая его назад.

Даже в этом _замедленном, медленном_ мире он не видит полета пули. Видит лишь, как Шерлока отбрасывает прочь, слышит его последний, короткий и резкий выдох. Видит, как детектив падает на спину, и когда его бесконечно глупая, бесконечно талантливая голова ударяется об асфальт, время рывком возвращается в норму, а Лестрейд уже несется вперед.

Теперь время скачет чересчур быстро. Инспектор выбивает у стрелка пистолет и впечатывает корпус в стену (так отчаянно, что где-то в будущем его наверняка ждет слушание о применении физической силы при задержании, так отчаянно, что останутся ссадины и разбитые губы).

Лишь когда наручники защелкнуты, а Салли тащит преступника к машине, Лестрейд позволяет себе перевести взгляд на Шерлока, распростертого на земле. В смерти он отчего-то кажется меньше ростом.

Потом инспектор поднимает глаза на Ватсона. И пытается представить, что теперь можно сказать единственному другу Шерлока Холмса. Но Ватсон не выглядит расстроенным. Наоборот, выражение лица у него какое-то... раздраженное.

Лестрейд следит за ним с неуместным любопытством: может, это какая-то специфическая форма шока, характерная для ПТСР? Джон подходит к телу (совершенно не хромая) и смотрит вниз почти любовно.

Потом аккуратно толкает труп носком ботинка.

Лестрейд обменивается взглядами с Андерсоном. Похоже, говорит его взгляд, доктор свихнулся. В ответном взгляде Андерсона читается, что произошло это вследствие слишком тесного общения с Шерлоком Холмсом.

— Вставай, — говорит Джон.

Через пару секунд, думает Лестрейд, Джон наверняка осознает, что произошло. Возможно, впадет в ярость. Он бывший военный, и все здесь видели, каков он в гневе. Но гнев определенно лучше тяжелой эмоциональной реакции. Лестрейд не знает, как вести себя с убитым горем Джоном Ватсоном. Ведь он всегда такой спокойный и сдержанный рядом с неостановимым, маниакальным Шерлоком.

— Джон? — окликает инспектор. Он нечасто называет его по имени, уважая давно обозначенные границы. Джоном зовет его Шерлок, а для остального мира он доктор Ватсон или просто Ватсон.

— Шерлок, — снова зовет Джон, и тон у него слегка недовольный. — Все закончилось. Прекрати разыгрывать комедию.

— Он мертв, — резко говорит Андерсон. Лестрейд ему даже благодарен — чтобы произнести это, требуется мужество.

— Совершенно не удивлен, что вы пришли к такому выводу, Андерсон.

Лестрейд не знал, что настолько близок к обмороку, пока не глянул на бодро оживающий труп Шерлока Холмса и не почувствовал легкую дурноту.

— Что?.. — бормочет он, но Шерлок не смотрит в его сторону, он разговаривает с Джоном.

— Я же обещал, что все пройдет гладко.

— Вряд ли бы все прошло гладко, надумай он выстрелить тебе в голову, — отвечает Джон. — Ее бронежилет, знаешь ли, не защищает.

— И поэтому я заставил его выстрелить в грудь, — говорит Шерлок, и мозг Лестрейда наконец-то включается в происходящее, как это обычно и бывает рядом с Шерлоком, черт его побери, Холмсом. _Бронежилет. Ну разумеется_. — Кстати, все равно больно.

— Я же предупреждал — еще до того, как ты его надел.

— Знаю, знаю, он не может нейтрализовать кинетическую энергию, он ее рассеивает. Принцип действия я понял. Не ожидал только...

— Что ощущения будут как от столкновения с грузовиком? — кивает Ватсон. — Синяк получится немаленький.

— Пожалуй... Надо будет подробно описать последствия. Вдруг когда-нибудь пригодится.

Лестрейду хочется заткнуть их обоих, вколотить в их тупые головы, что это _опасно_ , что Шерлок вел себя как _идиот_ , но он знает, насколько это бесполезное занятие, и вообще совсем не готов вразумительно выражать свои мысли. Чтобы иметь дело с Шерлоком, нужно полностью контролировать себя, а в данный момент Лестрейд очень, очень далек от полного контроля.

— Я вызвала «скорую», сэр, — говорит Салли, вновь появившись рядом.

— Для кого? — спрашивает Шерлок, широко улыбаясь ее замешательству. — Вы знаете, сержант Донован, как я не люблю банальности, но неужели вы надеялись так легко от меня избавиться?

И продолжает улыбаться, затягивая на шее свой вечный шарф и пряча руки в карманы.

— Идем, Джон, — зовет он, прошагав мимо Лестрейда прочь из переулка. — Мы за них их работу сделали, а теперь инспектору нужно заполнить массу бумаг.

Джон улыбается всем извиняющейся улыбкой.

— Я предупреждал его, что это безумная идея, — бормочет он вполголоса на ходу, обращаясь только к Лестрейду.

Еще секунда, и они исчезают в темноте — возможно, ужинать.

Желудок Лестрейда напоминает ему, что сегодня не видел не только ужина, но и завтрака, но голод волнует инспектора меньше всего. В конце концов, ему действительно нужно заполнить массу бумаг.

**Author's Note:**

> Джон с Шерлоком обсуждают фильм «Скорость» (Speed) 1994 года, где играют Киану Ривз и Сандра Буллок. Предложение Шерлока, на которое Джон отвечает «Нет», — аллюзия к цитате из фильма.  
> Harry Temple: All right, pop quiz. Airport, gunman with one hostage. He's using her for cover; he's almost to a plane. You're a hundred feet away... Jack?  
> Jack: Shoot the hostage.  
> — Ладно, играем блиц. Аэропорт, захват заложника, один преступник. Он использует ее как щит, уже почти поднялся на борт. Ты метрах в тридцати. Что будешь делать?  
> — Выстрелю в заложника.
> 
> После того, как фик был написан и выложен, комментаторы указали автору на то, что британские полицейские, как правило, не носят оружия. Ну что делать, на то и существуют фанфики, чтобы сочинять то, чего не бывает ))
> 
> Заявка:  
> So there's a standoff. Police and John on one side, bad guy with gun pointed at Sherlock on the other side.  
> Sherlock purposely does something to kidnapper and gets himself shot. He's dead on the ground, and the police are now free to take down that SOB.  
> Now i have two endings:  
> 1) John freaking out until he discovers Sherlock was wearing a vest and is only unconscious.  
> 2) John, calm as you like walks up, and kicks Sherlock's legs. "It's over you can stop acting now."  
> Anderson says, "but he's dead."  
> Sherlock says, "thank you for your opinion anderson." and shows the vest.


End file.
